


Prized

by Not_Safe_For_Woof



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Foot!Leo, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Some pretty degrading words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Safe_For_Woof/pseuds/Not_Safe_For_Woof
Summary: The Foot take what they want, and their newest chunin is no exception.





	Prized

Leonardo starts every morning with meditation. Even now it’s the way he balances himself. A way to keep his skills sharp as a top notch ninja. The incense burns as he breathes in and out, calming him and bringing him to a new kind of serenity. He stands and slips on his gear. Starting with his knee pads and finishing with a black mask. He opens the door to his room, and is greeted by gifts from his new master. The apartment is supposed to be a private place for bettering himself, and a sign of trust from the Shredder. The place is devoid of cameras and bugs. Leo could plot all he wants, yet he is a chunin, and has nothing to go back to, so why would he do that?

Then there’s his prize. Usagi is strapped to the table and sleeping fitfully. His legs dangling off the side, so his hole is available to Leo whenever he may like it. Leonardo passes him, pinching the rabbit's tail as he does, then flipping on the light. Usagi wakes slowly, responding to the touch and the bright electric bulbs, making groaning sounds underneath the plastic bone shaped gag fitted into his mouth. He gasps when Leo pulls a toy out of the box on the table, stuffs it into his ass, and flips it on, so it vibrates rapidly, almost painfully. 

After Leo had defeated his father and helped the Shredder re-purpose his brothers to serve the foot, his new master decided he deserved something for all his hard work. Leonardo had chosen Usagi Miyamoto as his reward. Even after joining the foot he still regularly thought of the rabbits silky fur and bright crimson eyes. So when the opportunity arose he couldn’t help himself. Shredder gave Leo a small, elite team to take into Usagi's realm. He was a skilled samurai, but The Foot we're crafty, patient ninja. They waited; they made sure to catch him on a day where he had gotten little sleep and food. It only took seconds for Leo’s small force to capture him unconscious, but alive. 

Now here he was, moaning and whining with a long plastic cock vibrating inside him. Leo didn’t pay attention to that of course. He simply went about his day as he always did, making a small healthy breakfast, starting with tea so he could drink it while he cooked. He watched Usagi squirm in his binds as he drank a cup of jasmine, grinning as the rope around his hands tightened instead of loosened. It was a special knot usually fitted around the necks of the foot clan’s enemies during interrogation. A modified version worked for hands though. By the time he had finished his tea, the rabbit had forced himself to stop struggling. He didn’t want to make his hands useless by cutting off their circulation. 

Leo hums as he stirs his miso soup and forms his tamagoyaki into it’s proper shape. Still smiling at the frantic sounds in the background. He takes his time with each piece of egg, enjoying each strained groan, each frantic kick against the wood, until he hear Usagi whine under the gag. He's owned his prized new rabbit for a month, and has learned to recognize the sound. He flicks the knobs off on the oven, and steps over. Usagi's cock is dripping pre-cum, and his hips are bucking helplessly against nothing, searching the space under him for friction, for pleasure. “Oh? Close already? You're getting into this more every day. The first time it took you forty-five full minutes. Now look at you." 

Leo reaches down to fondle the rabbit, squeezing his balls gently, then let's his hand trace a trail up, over Usagi's soft, fuzzy taint. The high-pitched sound Usagi let’s out is too good just to hear muffled. Leo undoes the gag, watching strings of saliva stretch and snap as it hits the ground. He reaches down to stroke Usagi’s cock and he swears the sound is even higher this time, but maybe that’s just because it isn’t trapped behind a rubber doggy bone.

“Gods…” Leo breathes, watching his prize buck into his hand wildly, listening to him whimper shamelessly. He can feel the bulge start to form in his plastron, but he has to take this opportunity to make his pet behave. He's taken him enough times like this anyway. It'll be much more satisfying taking him unrestrained. It should just take a little more pushing, a little more teasing, and then he'll be ready. He lets go of Usagi’s cock and pulls out the plastic one in the rabbit’s ass. 

Usagi curls his toes and let’s out a confused whine. His most delicious yet. “Wh-What… I why did you…? You've let me before.”

Leonardo doesn’t acknowledge him. Instead he sits down and at the table with his plate, eating his breakfast calmly. Usagi flails wildly again. He's ignoring the bonds on his hands. He clearly doesn't care so long as he gets release. “L-Leonardo…" 

He really has to fight to keep himself in check when he hears that. It just sounds so… desperate. He reminds himself that he has leverage now and if The Shredder taught him anything it was that one should use any leverage they can, whenever they can. Again Usagi speaks ,"Leonardo please.”

Oh gods he’s begging now. Leonardo's grip on his chopsticks strain until his knuckles go white. He relaxes, swallows down his urges. “Not unless you behave. I’ve been wanting to untie you, so I can play with you more… thoroughly. But you have to promise me that you won’t try to fight back. Or escape.” Not that Usagi could really do either of those things in his state. Leo had barely fed him in the month he'd been his pet. He wanted that to stop too. His rabbit looked much handsomer bulked up. But first. He wanted Usagi to break. Needed him to, or he would never truly be his. 

Usagi glares at the wall for a moment, clearly debating with himself. The struggle is brief, fervent arousal beating down Usagi's logic. For now, at least. He was not broken yet, but the cracks were showing. “Fine.” He grinds it out from between his teeth “I’ll… I’ll behave. Just let me release…" 

Leo reaches over, petting the rabbit’s head and smirking. "Good boy!” There's a cheerfulness in his voice. It's mostly genuine, but there's a sugary edge to it that makes it clear to Usagi that he's being treated as a lowly pet. One that can be trained, with the right encouragement. A deep blush flares in his cheeks, then up to his ears as those two words sink in. 

Still, teasing some more sounds like fun. So, Leonardo goes back to his meal, eating silently as Usagi first becomes indignant, then desperate. Leo stands before it can get too far. Usagi is already begging with words, no need to make him whine like a mutt. Yet. 

He won’t untie Usagi just yet. He's sore and weak and Leo must make this quick so he can go about his daily duties for his clan. Plus, it provides a reward for the day's end, something he'll be looking forward to each second as he maims and kills. 

For now, he steps over to where Usagi’s hole is perfectly presented, and spends several moments slicking up one thick finger with his own saliva. A little spit is all it takes for the digit to slide in with ease. He'd been penetrated enough by various toys and Leo's own thick cock, that resistance was minimal. Usagi gasps, sputters, burying his head into the wooden table. Just a few sharp thrusts from Leo's finger, and he's whimpering.

“Good boy.” Leo chirps out again, all smiles. The blush returns, a deeper shade this time.

Leonardo reaches down with his other hand, feeling around until he touches Usagi’s tightening balls. Then he goes further down. His cock is dripping even more now, and even Leo is a little surprised when he cums after just three feather light strokes. Usagi moans out his pleasure, hips bucking again to get more friction from Leo's hand. 

Instead of giving it to him, Leo begins to untie him, murmuring more condescending words as he does. He takes off the last of the rope and Usagi continues to lay there, panting from exhaustion. Leo moves to where the rabbit’s head his lying and begins stroking it softly. “You’re going to be the best little plaything.” He murmurs. He hears the rabbit give a soft 'tch' but he doesn't dignify the disobedient sound with a response. 

He pets his prize a few more times, before nodding curtly. “Right. I have to leave. There’s a bunch of leftovers from previous meals in the fridge. I already taught you how to use the microwave.” That had been a lifetime ago, before he was part of The Foot. “Eat all you want. Make sure to clean yourself up though. I’m going to use you properly when I get back.” After one final stroke of Usagi’s head, he leaves. Closing the door to go do his duty for The Foot Clan.


End file.
